


Not Without Water

by KillerKissed



Category: exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Love, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, OC, Romance, male siren, monster love, reader - Freeform, siren boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested:A male siren with a f!deaf!reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested:  
A male siren with a f!deaf!reader

Sometimes, you feel like Ariel the mermaid as you sink into the warm ocean water to wash off the dirt and sand.

You were a little bit of an adventurer. You liked to take your metal detector which you specially rigged to vibrate when finding something instead of beeping. It was the same system with a new method.

You had to have it like this.

You couldn’t hear.

That was another way you matched yourself with the wonderful princess from the movie. You both had something taken from you. Where hers was a deal from a witch, yours was just an unlucky draw from life. You found it neither good nor bad. You were just you.

The water tickled your ankles as it rushed forward as if to kiss your basket full of random goodies. They were lost from their original owners.

You yawned softly as the day grew too long for you. You had grown tired of your daily outing and had decided to pack in the towel. It was only when the waves were disturbed around you that you looked back to the ocean.

There was a visitor staring at you from the deeper parts. His head of dark almost black curls were almost a veil around his face. His skin looked to be a ruddy tan shade. The rest of his body was hidden behind the sea. You waved to the stranger, a friendly look replacing your tired features.

His mouth opens. Beautiful white teeth that look sharper than you’ve ever seen anyone else’s teeth glisten in what is left of the sun. But nothing happens as it always does and you shrug. You point to your ears and expose them, waving your hands to try to symbol that there was nothing going to happen.

The man with delicate, rounded features puffed out his cheeks as if he was not satisfied with this interaction. He opens his mouth again. You just shrug and move into the water just a little bit deeper. You open your mouth and hope that what the sounds come out sound like what they should.

He seems more frustrated and comes closer, exposing the lean muscles of his chest where scars of littered across like stars in the night sky. You blinked as you think you see something lurking beneath the water and say something. The man waves his hands to come close.

You shake your head and gesture towards your outfit. You are not dressed for swimming.

He moves closer with a frown and flops on the shallow sand with his lower half still in the water. He eyes your basket with interest. You pick it up and tilt it towards him, exposing all the little knick-knacks that you’ve discovered.

His mouth is moving again and he’s pointing towards the water. He seems to have caught on now. The man flips around. The largest tail fin you’ve ever seen flops from the water and smacks against the shallow water. The scales are warm intones, ranging from browns, reds, yellows, and oranges. You blink.

There’s no reaction between the two of you. He smacks his tail after you’ve done nothing for long enough and points like ta-da!

You rub your face and just shake your head. You must be tired.

The frustration builds as the man grabs you from his spots and yanks you into the water with him. The splash goes everywhere, getting soaked from every inch of your body. You come up for air and sputter as the creature twirls around you and stares with big eyes. He’s inspecting you now. You are snuggled between his body and his large tail with his hands investigating your neck and ears. You can feel his hot breath against your skin. You flail him away. You can see him grinning.

He’s cupping your face now, happier than a clam. He’s squeezing your cheeks and playing with your hair.

You fan your hands at him to get him to stop touching you.

His mouth moves again but he seems to remember himself. He snuggles against your cheek and seems to vibrate whatever sound he’s making against your skin.

It’s almost calming. You sat soaked to the bone with him against your form as the waves lap around you. There is nothing else in the world but the two of you.

You’re almost asleep at one point with the relaxing vibration like a cat’s purr and the sea. It feels almost like home.

But the man beside you stirs suddenly. You jerk to look at his face. His features change before your eyes. He looks almost more like a piranha with sharper teeth, gills, and angled features. His mouth opens. You glance in the direction he is focused on.

There are several heads above the water. The sun is gone with the moon taking its place. It highlights their eyes and nothing else as they float just barely above the water.

The man nudges you out of the water as far as he can go before sinking below the depths.

At this point, all you can do is stare at the sea. It is a mysterious entity. You know it hides many secrets.

Maybe this is just another one.


	2. Chapter 2

There were gifts sitting in the sand like shells. It was as if someone wanted them to look as naturally placed as possible.

But they didn’t.

They were odd bits and bobs.

There were things that were not man-made. Things that were not made at least above the water.

There was jewelry made from gems that you couldn’t even google.

There were skulls of animals you had never seen before.

They were yours. You would add them to your basket every day. You ended up exchanging your basket for a duffel bag with plastic bags to wrap things in. You did this every day.

You did not meet him again for some time. You could only refer to him as him. There was no name. No letters. Nothing to address him by.

You only knew from research that he was probably a siren. It left you with the infuriating thought that he wanted to sink down beneath the sea with you that night.

You were waist-deep in the water on a hill of sand. You knew if you stepped deeper that you would go further than intended. You were prepared on this day. You usually didn’t go into the water but after a while, you wanted to confirm that you were not just losing your mind with the man and the gifts.

You slid down onto your knees, the water lapping at the skin. It’s as if it’s hungry. There is silence. It is just ocean, sunlight, and a breeze. You wanted to scream so loud the ocean would tear in half. But what would it do?

You felt like you were vibrating in the water with your emotions. You jerked hard when you pulled deeper into the water. You reached out and punched. It connected.

His head popped out of the water with a red mark on his neck. He was spitting and spewing water. The gills on his neck rippled as he moved more above water before blending into the skin. He pointed to you and moved onto the sand bar. He motioned with his hands in a language you knew far too well. ‘You are rude.’

You understand now. You motioned back to him. ‘You do not grab someone and expect a greeting.’

‘I was going to say hello. But I didn’t know how to approach you. Did not want to scare.’

‘You did. Now how do you know how to sign?’

‘I read a book. I had to take the time to learn so forgive me if I am rusty with some of this. I had to practice with mermaids. None of my kind know.’

‘Who are you? What are you?’

He gestured to the water before beginning. ‘I am a creature of the sea. My name is Aelis. Now what are you? Who are you?’

You signed your name quickly. ‘I am human obviously.’

‘Did you like my gifts?’

‘Yes.’ You admitted and turned to point at the bag sitting on the beach. ‘I needed more room for everything. Why are you here?’

‘You are quick to the point. Waste no time. I am here for you. You do not hear me. You are not interested in me for my song.”

“That is true. I am not interested in you.”

You watch him laugh. ‘You are or you would not be in this water.’

‘You don’t know me.’

‘I’d like to.’ He snuggles up against you, wrapping his long fish tail around you before rubbing against you.

‘You’re too much of a snuggle bug.’

‘Bug?’ He frowns. ‘I am no bug.’

‘It’s a saying.’

He’s vibrating against you. It’s soothing. His lips roam your skin. He’s soft to the touch. ‘Will you be mine?’

‘I don’t know you.’

He frowns. ‘I like you.’

‘My answer remains the same.’

You can tell he’s pouting now. His tail smacks the water around a little bit. ‘I have four brothers and six sisters.’ He starts. ‘I have a birthday in a few months. It’s going to be a big deal. I don’t want it to be. I like humans. You guys have a whole world I cannot see but it looks interesting.”

The ocean continues around the two of you. The whole world does. Time slips away so easily. You begin to understand him and his world just a little bit more. He slowly understands yours.

‘What I’m saying,’ you state to him, ‘is that it’s not fair to you guys how much plastic ends up in the water. There are many humans that are trying to help. It’s just there are big corporations that don’t and it’s hard to show change.’

Aelis is agreeing with you. You’ve been on the climate and pollution topic for probably twenty minutes now. The water is cold. ‘You are turning blue.’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘I have kept you too long.’ He uncurls himself from around you. ‘It’s time for you to go home.’

‘What about you?’

‘I will see you again. Especially in my dreams.’ He nuzzled your cheek again before slowly sinking back underneath the water as if he had never been there.


End file.
